A Silver lining Selection
by kaptainkimi
Summary: Silver Anderson is a hardworking Six with a fear of not being able to love. With a life filled with all consuming anxiety and depression, she enters the selection in hopes of a vacation or a chance to better her life. Never did she expect to fall in love or have the world fall in love with her.
1. The Beginning

**I'd just like to say that while this story is obviously fiction and play on The Selection series, I am writing about things that I have experienced. I lost my father about a year ago from a rare form of bladder cancer that developed and killed him in less than a month. After that I was forced to drop out of college and work full time to support my mother and sister. I am currently working on a book about my dad and what I have experienced using similar situations that I will write about/ I am using this story as a way to practice on my story telling and to work through ideas. I would greatly appreciate all comments and would love to hear if you're enjoying the story. I am a sucker for motivational comments and I seek the approval from people I don't even know. I have a major issue with accidentally switching between past and present. And I apologize ahead of time for any grammar issues. While I do read through things before I post them, reading my own work gives me anxiety and I sometimes rush through it. (Another thing I'm trying to work on via this fanfiction). Thank you so much. :)**

* * *

I had spent the entire day working, the Robertson's up the street were having a massive party and as a Six I was hired to clean, and decorate their entire mansion. I was beyond exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep.

When I walked in the door that evening I was bombarded by happy faces and a lot of giggling…I really hated giggling. Just laugh if you must, don't giggle. It's not cute, it's not adorable. It's stupid.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you jumping up and down like that?" I looked down at my younger sister, slightly irritated, but more confused than anything.

"A letter came in the mail, and an announcement was made on the tv! The royal family is having a Selection! Silver, you can apply! "My mother squealed, at that moment I hated her. She was a hopeless romantic, always in search for a fairytale. I, on the other hand, hated all things that had to do with dating and romance. I wasn't interested.

"Honey," she grabbed my hand and continued. "This could be really good, this could fix everything. Not only our money troubles, but you could find a partner. You could be happy."

I yanked my hand out of hers and started making my way towards my room.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm not interested in finding a partner. I'm not interested in ever dating actually. I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to be saddled with a bunch of kids I can't afford because my husband died. I have absolute no interest in living in this horrible world, let alone bringing any innocent souls into it. End of discussion, I'm going to bed."

I slammed the door, my temper raging. I slid down on to the floor and put my head in my hands. I tried to take deep and calming breathes. Trying to keep the anxiety attack that was threatening to take over at bay, but failing miserably.

Since my father had died a few months before I had been left to take care of everyone, I paid most of the bills, and as a result of taking on this burden I developed horrible, all consuming anxiety. And I definitely had no desire to ever put myself in same situation my mother was in. She was completely dependent on our father and without him, she has nothing. Just some kids she can't take care of now, of course as her only child who's old enough to work I couldn't just let her drown. I took full responsibility and now I'm drowning. In anxiety and misery.

I got undressed and slid into bed, thoughts running rampant. I thought of what life would be like if I filled out the application. How life might be different if things were just different. But nothing would ever change unless I made the choice to change them. What would it hurt…

* Please review or comment if you like the story, and the direction it's going in. Suggestions and ideas are greatly welcome (: *


	2. Entering

I woke up early the next morning, sneaking out of my small bedroom, I went to the kitchen and grabbed the application off of the counter and went back to my room quickly and quietly.

I sat at the edge of my bed, reading the application over.

"Name, Caste, Age, Height, Weight, Past relationships, Job, Hobbies, Talents, Medical disadvantages…" The list went on with basic and slightly less than relevant questions. These answers don't define me, I'm so much more than a number. You can't begin to know a person by reading the responses to any of these questions. Though, I imagine, they have to find some way to narrow it down to only 35 girls. I shouldn't be so judgmental.

At that moment I decided to be better, at that moment I decided to stop being a victim and to stop being so bitter.

I sat there and started filling out the application, question by question. Thoroughly and honestly. When I finished I got dressed and left the house quietly. I didn't want anyone to know I had changed my mind, I didn't want anyone to see that I had given in. In the end when the names were called and mine wasn't, I didn't want anyone to look at me and say they were sorry. I didn't want anyone to know how much I wanted this. I knew they'd think I was in for the potential love and they'd get so happy and expect so much. Only to find out I'm only in this to for the vacation, for the potential to find myself. I could meet some friends, make some connection. I would no longer be a Six. When people found that out, they'd find out that I'm not this selfless girl who gave up everyone to take care of her family. I would be the girl who gave up everything to leave her family for a better future. A future that isn't even promised. I would not be there for the right reasons, but I want to be there nonetheless.

The walk to the post office was long, but it was early and no one was out and about running errands yet. I didn't realize exactly how early it was until I reached my destination and they weren't even open yet.

I sat down on the curb and let my mind wander. A few months ago I had walked here with my dad, we sat on the curb while we waited for them to open. We were both so bad at checking the time, when we got something in our mind we did it then and there. Who the hell cared if it was 3 a.m. We sat here in the semi-darkness, he pointed out stars to me and told me about them. One of them was planets, while others were part of a much bigger constellation. He had a way of making you realize that you were part of a world so much bigger than yourself, he made you feel grounded and in awe of the world. We didn't talk much, he was quiet and so was I. We discussed astronomy and communicated through current events. It wasn't much, but it was everything.

I hadn't noticed I started crying until the man at the post office put his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was okay.

I stared up at him for a few seconds letting what he said register in my head.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry." I said quietly, and stood up. "I'm here to submit this application that's all."

"You're here early, you must be excited." His smile was sweet, and his voice was kind. "Come right over here. I'll just have to take your picture and you'll be on your way."

I walked over to where he said, and looked at the camera. I hadn't done my makeup or even worn anything nice. In all honesty, I didn't even know how I looked after the walk and crying. I wasn't prepared.

I gave a small smile and the flash went off. I left right after that and ran the entire way home. I still had to go to work, nothings changed yet. Nothing probably will.

After I got home that night from my second job as a bartender my mother once again ambushed me.

"Where the hell is the selection application, Silver?" Her face was red, she was livid, and I started laughing.

I walked over to the kitchen and got myself some of the soup she had warmed over for dinner.

"I threw it away," I said as I sat down at the table. "I'm not entering so really there's no point in keeping it. It's trash, and what did dad always say about trash? Trash belongs in the trash, we do not live in a dump."

"It was not trash! You are entering whether you like it or not! I will fill out the application for you." Her voice started to settle, she looked calm. That was never good.

"Oh, yeah? You can fill it out all you want, unless I'm there to turn it in and have my photo taken it's not going to get accepted."

"How did you know you have to have your photo taken?"

I looked at her for a moment, trying not to let my face ruin my secret.

"I heard some girls at the bar mention it. They were complaining their photo looked awful because they didn't know to get dressed up." I finished off my soup and got up from the table. "I want you to get this straight okay, mom? I'm 18 years old, I'm an adult and I take care of this entire family because you can't. You have no power over me at this point. I will do what I want whether you like it enough. For once, if you could just be proud of what I do or don't' do instead of always asking or begging for mom that would be great. I know none of this is what you signed up for, you married dad expecting 50 years of love and happiness. You gave up your status as a three and married a six and then in less than 20 years he dies and leaves you and now you're stuck with being a six and a single mother to a family of 4 children. But I also didn't sign up to being born into a world where my only option that I have about my future is which kind of servant do I want to be. Dad died 4 months ago and I know it's hard on you, but it's hard on me too. Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I don't need my dad anymore. Okay, I work every single day and I'm happy to take care of you and the others but please don't make me do anymore. I cannot handle anymore.

I left her standing there, I hadn't planned on saying any of that but I was so tired of everyone expecting so much from me. I wanted to be left alone and no one would ever do that if I just let everyone walk all over me all the time.

I went to bed shortly after I showered, anxiety weighing heavily


	3. Announcement

The next week and a half went by quickly. Mother had forgiven me for my outburst and didn't mention The Selection again. Once it was time for the report we all gathered around the TV and watched the many announcements that the king made.

King Charles was an old man, to say the least. His was withered, small and fragile. His body looked like it was on the verge of falling apart, but his voice was hypnotizing. He demanded respect, he commanded the room, he held control, he was The King.

He continued to talk on and on and on, an endless amount of announcements just because the world was waiting for a different announcement from a different royal family member.

The Prince walked up to the podium, flashing a startling smile. He was the polar opposite from his father. He was tall and muscular. His dark hair was cut short, nearly shaved. Basically definition of handsome. He cleared his throat, and looked directly at the camera.

"Hello, my beloved people. I know you have all been waiting patiently for me to announce that I would be holding my very own Selection like many royal members have before me. While I have put it off for quite some time, I have decided the I am ready to find the love of my life at the wake of my 20th birthday. I hope you will all join me in this journey and support me and the 35 ladies that will be joining me. As you all know, the King is not getting any younger, and will be retiring from the throne in more or less a year. After a long 50 year reign he is exhausted, but our enemy across the sea is not tiring…I will be ascending the throne very soon and will take with me a Queen. Because of this, it is important that I choose a woman fully capable of jumping right in. In the past, most Selection's have lasted roughly 6 months. In order to ensure that the woman I choose is ready I expect The Selection to last a bit longer. I plan on ending this long time war with France and I want to make sure all my decisions are the right ones. This competition has be long awaited, and you will not be disappointed. We will all get to know these women very well. Without further ado, I will announce the ladies."

I listened on as he named many beautiful women from Caste 4 and up. I noticed their beautiful smiles, and perfect skin. I felt the small amount of hope that I had disappear as I looked down at myself. I had pale skin. In the town of Fennely they didn't believe in cutting down trees, we lived in tree houses. Therefore, there wasn't much sun exposure. I had broad shoulders and big thighs. I could grab the skin on my stomach in my hand. I wasn't fat, in the traditional sense, but I wasn't skinny either. I was squishy. I was almost 5 feet tall. Brown hair, blue eyes, your basic girl. Why the hell would they choose me.

I felt myself getting annoyed with all the faces that appeared on the screen. I didn't even want this. Yeah, the Prince was hot and charming and whatever, but I didn't want to fall in love. I just really wanted to make some friends and after you think about something for a bit you get bummed out when you realize it won't happen.

I focused in on the screen again when they announced our area.

"And the lady from Fennley will be," The Prince announced. "Silver Anderson."


	4. On your mark, get set

My picture appeared on the screen. My cheeks were flushed, and I wore a shy smile. My hair fell slightly out of my bun on the top of my head. I looked like an overgrown toddler to be perfectly honest. I was adorable, but no where on the same level as the other ladies. The excitement I felt when my was called disappeared almost immediately, replaced by embarrassment that my face was being compared to so many others.

I felt my mothers eyes on me, I could feel her happiness.

"Silver!" She shrieked. "Explain yourself! Do I have to remind you of the temper tantrum you threw over not entering this contest. Why on earth would you lie?"

"I never thought I'd get picked," I whispered. "I didn't want anyone to know if I didn't get picked."

My heart was racing, I was having a hard time processing what happened with everyone freaking out around me. I was excited, and nervous, and ashamed. I was everything but I felt nothing.

I stood up and walked to my room leaving the mini celebration my family was having, mumbling that I needed some time alone.

Everything would change from now on. I was no longer just Silver Lily Anderson. I was one of the selected. Countless opportunities on my future just opened up for me. As I laid down for bed I thought of all the people I would meet, and all of things I could do and accomplished being at the palace. It wasn't until I was almost asleep that I realized I hadn't thought of the Prince once. The concept of falling in love or being the Queen didn't cross my mind at all. I was overcome with guilt, but it wasn't enough to make me back out of the competition. I could do what I want to do, play the part of a girl looking for love, and eventually be sent home. After all the Prince can only pick one girl and that would never be me. I'd just have to figure out a way to keep him slightly interested in me long enough to make a difference in my life.

I could do this.

I woke up early the next morning, my chest was tight and I couldn't breathe. I was having a full blown panic attack. Thoughts were racing around in my head, I couldn't stop myself from crying as every ounce of my being felt the regret of what I had done. This wasn't me, everything this competition entitled wasn't me. I'd never worn a dress or makeup in my entire life. I've been a maid for the same family since I was 16 and they still didn't know my name. I was a nobody. I was not a lady. I should not have been selected, how the hell am I one of them now.

I sat against my door and cried. My knees shook incredibly fast, hitting each other. I couldn't get a grip on myself.

I heard a knock on my door and ignored it. They continued to knock and when I didn't answer I saw my mother peek her head in. She looked down at me leaning against the door, freaking out.

"Oh no," she whispered, squeezing in. "Silly, are you having one of your episodes."

I calmed down slightly hearing her call me that name, and nodded. She sat beside me and hugged me. I'd spent the last few months taking care of everyone and forgot that she was the mother and once took care of me. My anxiety has always been a problem and as a kid she'd always calm me down from each attack. It wasn't until I was older and embarrassed that I stopped going to her. I forgot she knew about them at all.

Several minutes passed, and I finally calmed down enough for her to start interrogating.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" She said quietly, rubbing my back.

"I think this was all a mistake. I entered this for the wrong reasons, and I'm in over my head I know it. I've been so stressed here and everything has been so hard. I figured if I could get away for a little, you'd get the selection money and I could figure out a way to make our life better. Did you see those girls? I don't stand a chance against any of them, he's going to send me home right away. It's a waste of time and I'm going to made a fool of myself. And what if someone realizes I have no desire to get to know the Prince? Being there for anything but him is an act of treason, you read the rules. I'm a traitor to this family, this country. Dad would be so disappointed in me."

I felt slightly better letting out all my worries that I didn't realize were there. Once I said them I realized they were the root to my anxiety attack this morning.

"Sweetie," Mother started. "I'm not going to say much on this because you're vicious and about to leave for who knows how long and I don't want to have ill feelings with you. Whatever the reason you're there for, be yourself. The Prince would never send you home just by looking at you. You're adorable, one look at you and people feel trusted and safe. No one will know you're not looking to fall in love if you don't tell anyone. Do whatever they tell you to do, talk to the girls, relax. Everything will be fine. Enjoy this vacation, you work so hard you deserve it. We will be fine here, you have done an amazing job taking care of us. And I promise you, when you come back home things will be much better. I pressed pause on life because it didn't feel right continuing without your father, but life doesn't stop. I will be a better mother from now on."

Her words left me speechless and made me feel remarkably better. I felt elated the rest of the day as royal officials came by and gave us the run down. I can bring one bag of personal items, and I'll leave for the castle the day after tomorrow. I had to go down to the clinic the next day for a check up and a test to prove I was still a virgin. Normally I would have been thoroughly pissed off about it all because who the hell cares if I've had sex or not, but I hadn't been able to afford to go the doctors ever and I was actually relieved to know everything about my body was fine. I made a mental note to mention how absurd it was to demand women stay virgins until marriage while men could do whatever. Until I had some kind of standing, I'd have to keep my thoughts to myself.

Overall, the contest started off amazingly. I felt incredibly happy. It was so nice to do something other than work and take care of everyone. People I didn't even know measured me, asked me about my food preference. I had so many people taking care of me and I felt good.

I laid to bed early the night before I had to leave, and fell asleep quickly. This was going to be great.


	5. GO!

The morning came and went in a flurry of people running around getting everything set for me to leave. Before I knew it, I was kissing my family goodbye and making my way to a big black car that would take me to the airport.

I sat in the backseat of the car, my hands shaking and my heart racing. I took deep breathes trying to calm myself as I watched my home disappear from the window. I watched the trees pass by, concentrating on the blur of colors trying to control my anxiety. We kept driving, further than I had ever been. I wasn't entirely sure where the airport was, as a six I never had money to leave my town let alone travel where I needed a plane.

It started to rain and watched the raindrops hit the window. I picked one, and raced it against another. I did this until we pulled up to a large gray building.

The driver came around to my door and opened it for me, I got out of the car and was immediately bombarded by cameras flashing and people yelling my name. I was stunned, caught like a deer in headlights. I stood there and watched the people with the cameras moving around me, taking shot after shot. I heard the screams and the cheers. I couldn't move.

"Welcome, Lady Silver. Your flight awaits you." A man dressed in suit and tie held out his arm for me. He lead me down the walkway into the building where more people waited. There was a small stage, which I was lead onto. The cheering continued even louder once I was on stage, I felt my anxiety taking over and I began to shake again.

"Lady Silver! I'm Barbara Peterson, spokesperson for Illea Daily. You're a six, you're the only six. Can you tell us what you're thinking about?" A very tall and intimidating woman asked me. No one told me there would be a Q and A before I got onto the plane, I wasn't prepared for this at all.

I looked at her, and then at the crowd, and then at her again. But nothing came out of my mouth. She repeated herself again.

"Can you tell us what's going through your head right now?"

"You're very tall." I said.

The crowd started laughing, Barbara started laughing, and my face caught fire.

My cheeks burned bright red, my hands were shaking behind my back, and my breathing became shallow. I felt my eyes begin to water and the man in the suit took me by the hand and lead me off the stage. I felt so embarrassed. I didn't realize I was a person with stage fright, but apparently I was. I was so thankful for the man in the suit, there was so much I wanted to say to him, to thank him for saving me but I had lost my voice.

I got onto the plane, and I was the only one on board. I sat by the window and went over what happened inside. I analyzed the few words I said, and the way people looked at me. I thought of all the things I should have said, that would have been so much better than stating the obvious about a woman I didn't even know. I could have simply said, "fine," but of course I didn't. Of course I was an idiot. I imagine the Prince will watch some video of what happened and send me home immediately for being an incompetent idiot. I was too weird, too awkward for this competition. What the hell was I thinking?

About half an hour later the man in the suit came back, sat several seats away from me, and then the plane took off. I watched the trees shrink in size, and appreciated the view and the silence. There was something about viewing the world from so far away that made me feel grounded.

The plane was only in air for 45 minutes before the pilot spoke over the intercom about landing in Zuni.

Once we landed, the man in the suit left and then returned a moment later with a girl of medium height, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was slightly sun kissed and she was simply breath taking. We made eye contact and she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her. I felt instantly at ease.

"Oh my god, You're Silver! You're so cute!" She sat down in front of me and spoke to me as if we have been friends for years, there was so much familiarity. "I'm Birdie, I'm a four. It's so nice to meet you, I am so excited for this competition. This is going to be amazing!"

"It's very nice to meet you, you're so gorgeous." I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was infectious.

"I've done my research on all the girls, some of them look so terrifying, but you definitely look like one of the most down to earth. I think our next stop is Paloma. I think the girl from there is Rosie, she looks okay. And then it's Sonage and that's Rachel and she's a two so I feel like she's going to be horrible. So I kinda terrified for that, but thankfully it'll only be the four of us on this plane and then we can head the Angeles and the castle. Our provinces are all close to Angeles so we should get there around midday."

I let her continue talking, her voice was bubbly and distracting from the negative thoughts that swirled around my head. I found myself talking to her easily after a few minutes, I felt comfortable being myself around her.

"I was so afraid all the girls would be stuck up, and competitive since it's a competition. I'm glad to see that's not the case though." I started opening up to her and thoroughly feeling happy once again.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad you're not a monster."

"Well, you haven't seen me first thing in the morning yet.

Birdie looked at me for a second and then started laughing, and I joined in. Rosie got onto the plane and sat away from us. I smiled at her when she looked my way but she quickly turned her head and looked at the window. I kept talking to Birdie, letting time flow smoothly by. We made our last stop at Sonage and Rachel got onto the plane.

Immediately I could tell I wouldn't like her, perfect blonde hair that fell to her waist in waves. Slim and tall, mesmerizing hazel eyes, and very full lips. She looked nothing short of a super model. As she walked towards us I noticed she walked like a model also, her stance screaming confidence. She sat down right beside Birdie, and gave us the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Rachel. You may recognize me from several magazines, I'm a model and a two of course. I'm sorry, I don't know either of your names. I only memorized those who were actually competition so please forgive me."

Before I could say anything the man in the suit approached us with a tray of food for lunch. He sat it on the table and walked over to Rosie to let her know the food was for her also. I reached over and grabbed a sandwich and started eating.

"I'm Birdie, I'm a four. This is Silver she's a six." Bird also grabbed a sandwich, her bubbly attitude seemed to diminish in the presence of Rachel.

Rachel looked at me with complete disgust and confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry, Silver is it?" She asked me. "If you're a six how did you end up so fat? I thought the poor didn't have money for food?"

There's a thin line between ignorance and being a complete bitch and I could tell Rachel wasn't ignorant.

"I mean, I guess there's nothing wrong with being fat. I just don't think the Prince would ever find you attractive it's kind of gross."

"Silver's not fat, Rachel." Birdie stood up for me when she realized I was at a loss for words.

"My father always made sure our family had enough to eat, we are poor but we make sacrifices and food isn't something we have to worry about. "

"Clearly."

With that being said, Rachel got up and went over to talk to Rosie. I sat my sandwich down and pushed it away. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore and I was afraid after that conversation I never would again. I was so afraid that people would think I was fat. I definitely had more curves than the other woman on this plane and because I worked so much I was very muscular. My mother always told me it was because I was so short, I couldn't expect to be model thin and to embrace my ass but I couldn't help coming up with a plan to shed 20 lbs as fast as I could.

Birdie could tell I was upset by what Rachel said so she let me sit in silence for the rest of the trip which wasn't nearly as long as I wished it was. Before I knew it we were being ushered off the plane and onto a red carpet lined with 10 times as many people as the airport back home. Everyone was screaming all different names, but I definitely heard my name called a bit more than Rachel's which made me feel a bit happier. I took pictures with several people afraid of making anyone feel left our. I signed my name of shirts and notebook paper. After what felt like decades I finally reached the entrance to the castle where the other girls stood waiting for me. The gates opened, we walked up the paved driveway and into the Great Hall of the castle where the prince stood waiting, smiling.


	6. Prince Wilder

Prince Wilder Schreave stood in front of us as we entered the castle. He was everything the camera's portrayed, but more. We approached him and curtsied.

"Welcome, ladies." He looked at each of us in turn, pausing on me for a quick second. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but squashed them instantly reminding myself I wasn't here to fall in love. This was strictly business.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Rachel's voice was overly professional and slightly seductive. She was also on a mission.

He dismissed the four of us and we were lead into a large room where there were several girls getting their hair done, and other various beauty treatments. I was mesmerized by all the people talking, all of the beautiful materials hanging everywhere. I let myself get lead to a station at the other end of the room.

There they washed my hair, scrubbed my hands and feet, plucked my eyebrows, waxed my entire body, cut my hair that was down to the middle of my back to slightly above my shoulders, did my makeup, and then finally put me into a beautiful emerald dress.

Looking in the mirror I was stunned, I didn't look anything like me. I looked like a somebody. Growing up as a six I was often told, "You are a six, you're a nobody." At this moment I didn't feel like a nobody, I felt like I mattered.

"Why are we all getting dressed up now?" I asked the made who did the transformation. "It's late, is there something that's going to happen?"

"I think some cameras are going to come in and interview all the girls and then you'll be taken to your rooms to meet your maids and have dinner. They're not doing a formal dinner since it's late and girls are still showing up."

"Wait, I'll have maids? But why, I can take care of myself." I didn't need a maid slaving away over me, I didn't deserve that.

"You'll need someone to make your dresses and help with everything, I'm actually one of your maids. I'm Charlie, and you also have Rainer and Manna."

"Well, let me tell you this," I pointed my finger at her, trying to sound as angry as possible. "We are going to be such great friends."

I started to laugh and hugged her, we were all sixes and I was determined to make their life as easy as possible for as long as I'm here. Her face was priceless, I could tell she looked relieved. I bet she thought she'd get stuck with some power hungry two. While technically I'm a three now, my heart is still stuck in the old school six ways and I will never treat someone less than they deserve.

"Excuse me, Lady Silver?" A younger interviewer tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," I tried my best to look professional like I've seen on television. "Ask anything."

"What made you enter your name into the Selection?"

"Prince Wilder, that's the whole point for the Selection in the first place. Why would I enter for anything else?"

"Fame, fortune, maybe power?" The interviewer started looking smug, and I decided I didn't like interviews. "Anyway, next question. Now that you've gotten to see the other ladies, Are you feeling nervous?"

"I imagine we're all nervous. There's only one winner."

"I just meant since they're all in higher castes and they all look like what the people expect Royalty to look like. You're at a disadvantage."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a three. Just like almost every single girl here. I am their equal. I am beautiful, and I am capable of doing whatever my heart desires. I am not at a disadvantage, if anything I have an advantage. I know what it's like to be at the bottom, I can appreciate all that is offered at the top. Now if you don't mind, I believe this interview is over. Goodbye."

I walked away confidentially. Everyone expected less from me but I was determined to prove to everyone that I'm just as good, if not better than them.

"Charlie, if you don't mind, I'm ready to be shown my room."

With that I was lead from the room full of cameras and people and straight through the castle. There were so many halls I'd have to explore, but that'll have the wait for another day. I was ready to crash.


	7. The start of Day 1

I made it to my room, which was about the size of my entire house. No lie. My bathroom alone was the size of my kitchen, and my closet was bigger than my own bed room. I was in absolute awe. Everything was so beautifully designed, the floral patterns in vintage pastel colors. Exactly everything I'd imagine for my perfect room. I had a giant king sized bed that was covered in pillows and a massive duvet cover. I couldn't wait to lay down.

"Lady Silver, would you like us to run you a bath?" Charlie asked shyly

"Actually I think I can handle running my bath, thank you. I don't need you to stay, honestly."

"Alright, Miss. I'll be back in the morning with Rainer and Manna to help you prepare for the day, your pajamas are in the drawers over there."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Sweet dreams, Lady Silver."

The moment she shut the door, I immediately stripped out of my dress and heels. I took in my surroundings, stunned by how I've reacted to everything today. I came here for an adventure, not to be a princess but yet I realized I've started to crave the life of royalty. I wanted to be covered in gold, to dance in every room that I could, smell thousands of flower and eat all their food. I wanted to leave a lasting impression and have a good time. But I didn't want to lose who I am in the process as they plucked and tugged my body to morph into their vision of beautiful and graceful. And that's exactly what I planned to do, hopefully I could do it all before the prince realized my intentions were full of crap and sent me packing.

I dug through my dresser drawers looking at the options I had to sleep in, most of them were stuffy night gowns. Old t-shirts were my type of thing. Maybe I could mention that to someone and get them to fix it.

I settled on a black night gown that was significantly lighter than the others and made my way to the bathroom. I sat at the edge of the tub and started to play with the knobs. I could not for the life of me figure out how to work the shower. I wasn't actually going to take a bath, I hope that was code for shower. I mastered how to turn the water on, and I think I figured out how to get the water hot. Apparently this tub only offered ice cold or scorching hot.

After a solid 15 minutes I felt completely defeated by the insanely complex shower, assuming it probably only works with magic or a virgin sacrifice so I gave up.

I decided to wash my hair in the sink instead, and bared the tundra waters to wash my body off. Once I finished I hurried out of the bathroom and flopped onto my bed and under the covers. Now that I was fully cleaned, no thanks to the shower, I could get some rest.

Despite how exhausted I was, it took several hours for me to actually fall asleep. Before I knew it I was being shook awake by my maids.

"Lady Silver, it's time to wake up. We have to get you ready for breakfast."

I pulled the covers over my head, and groaned as loudly as possible.

"Never! Sleep for days."

They kept pulling at my blankets and I pulled just as hard, I wasn't giving up without a fight. This was my vacation and while I was mostly joking I really did want to sleep more.

I threw the blankets off of me and grabbed Charlie's hand pulling her into bed. Once she was fully in the bed, I grabbed Manna and Rainer's hands pulling them in also. I didn't know which was which yet, but I already decided they were all my friends regardless. One of the girls was small and petite with a pixie black hair cut, dark brown eyes and dark tan skin. The other was clearly 6 feet tall with long blonde hair pulled back into a braid, light grey eyes, and porcelain skin. They were all so stunning.

"Now, I am in charge of you three, and my first act as boss is nap time. Starting right now. We will all sleep in. Skip breakfast, have you ever heard of brunch?"

"Lady Silver, this sounds like fun but I don't think you're allowed to miss breakfast today. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Hush it." I pulled her down to and did the same to the others and covered us all up. "This is cozy."

The three girls started giggling and I couldn't help but laugh at how polite and professional they seemed. We were all born as sixes , but I wasn't raised to be this polite at all. I was kind to my employers but if I thought something was funny I'd laugh and sometimes snort if it was really funny. I couldn't help it. I liked to play. I also had a short fuse, my temper was nuclear.

After several minutes of trying to keep my maids from doing their job, there was a knock on the door. Manna, who I figured out was the one with the pixie hair cut, jumped out of the bed and ran and answered the door.

"Your highness," She gasped. Stepping to the side she revealed the prince standing there, wearing a handsome suit and looking very nice. My heart skipped a beat when we made eye contact. I made a mental note to get a hold of my senses, he wasn't that hot.

We all jumped out of bed and bowed, he looked at the four of us and started laughing. Me still in my pajamas, and my maid's neat and tidy uniforms messy.

I walked up to Prince Wilder, blushing when I realized what I was wearing.

"What a lovely outfit," His laughing settled into a sly smirk. "I must say, it looks very comfortable."

"Oh, please. I hate these nightgowns, at home I wear old t-shirts. That's my strict bedtime attire. This just won't do."

"I'll keep that in mind, see what I can do."

"Thank you, Prince Wilder."

'You can call me, Wild." He walked into the room a bit further. "I heard the commotion from the hallway, sounded like you were throwing a party. I was jealous."

"My apologies, I was protesting waking up." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my robe, I was quickly becoming very insecure around him the longer he looked at me. He really was handsome.

"If you want to create a petition I'll sign it, I'm sure that would mean something. I hate getting up in the mornings, also."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm, in fact, that's what all of our soldiers are for, it takes an army to get me out of the bed."

"It all makes sense now, I'm glad to see our men being put to good use." I was trying to hold back a smile, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"I was watching some of the video footage from yesterday, I must say, You're very short." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Wait, is that a joke? Are you making fun of me?" Flashbacks of me telling the lady she was very tall before getting on the plane came flooding back into my mind. I felt mortified that he saw that, he must think I'm a joke especially after this morning. I turned away from him, my face burning red. I felt my anxiety start up again and I needed to put it to rest immediately.

"I think I should probably get ready for breakfast, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I hope I didn't upset you. I'll see you later Silver."

Once I heard the door shut I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"That was so embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," Rainer looked at me but I could tell she was amused. "But that was the funniest thing I've ever experienced."

"I know right, what are the odds that the prince would show up." Manna started giggling again.

Watching them laugh and open up around me made me feel better. They were coming out of their shell and I loved it.

I decided I really should go ahead and get ready so I sat down at the vanity and let them work their magic. Charlie loved to do hair, Manna loved to design clothes and Rainer loved to do makeup so the three of them worked together wonderfully. I looked in the mirror after half an hour of their grooming and couldn't believe my eyes. I had thought Charlie did an outstanding job yesterday but that was nothing compared to what they did today. I looked like royalty. I felt like royalty. A shallow, petty part of me was excited to go downstairs and show off how amazing I looked. But the nervous, anxious part kept me in my room a little while longer admiring my reflection.

My dress today was light weight, and burgundy with a lace top skirt. It was quarter sleeved, and emphasized my wide hips in a gorgeous way. It clung to my body and showed off my curves gracefully. Their design made me love all the parts of me that others considered flaws. I never wanted to take the dress off, I wanted to look like a princess forever.

I shot down that thought immediately, I needed to clarify to myself that just because I wanted to look like a princess didn't mean I wanted to be a princess. I couldn't get use to looking this way. I needed to keep myself grounded.

I took one last therapeutic second to myself, and calmly left my room and made my way down to breakfast. It was time to officially meet all the girls.


End file.
